


Dieu T'Aidera

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанна должна заставить отчаявшегося пьяного Францию снова поверить в себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dieu T'Aidera

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dieu T'Aidera](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3615) by pyrrhiccomedy. 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/33990).

«Эта канава похожа на меня» — размышлял Франция. «Она такая же мелкая и в ней столько же грязи».

Он валялся в канаве на обочине юркой дороги из ниоткуда в никуда. Англия так и не сравнял с землёй это захолустье; Франция сделал вывод, что ничего важного оно собой не представляет. Самое место для канавы, и самое место для Франции. Когда мимо проезжали редкие повозки, ноги окатывала холодная жижа. Иногда лошади останавливались, и вместо холодного накатывало тёплое. Очень похоже на всю его жизнь.

А там… Вскоре его оголодавшие, едва живые войска потерпят ещё пару поражений, и Франция умрёт.

Он пошарил рукой, нащупывая бутылки; пустые, позвякивая, откатились прочь. Голову посетила гнетущая мысль, что вино скоро закончится. Франция наконец дотянулся до бутылки, где ещё оставалось чуть-чуть на донышке. Он зубами вытащил пробку и выплюнул её. Подумал мимоходом, что было бы неплохо, если Англия возьмёт Орлеан поскорее: иначе придётся трезветь или, что хуже, вылезать из родной уже канавы.

То и дело из редкого леса выходили псы (а может, и волки), останавливались рядом, тыкались носами в его рукава и сапоги. Франция предположил, что их привлекало благоухание конской мочи, паршивого вина и его неиссякаемое желание жить. Он наугад пинал, показывая, что ещё не умер, и псы на время отставали.

Франция опрокинул в себя содержимое бутылки. Господи, как уксуса хлебнул.

Начался дождь. Франция отнёсся к этому философски.

— Сир? Простите… Милорд?

Его окликнули через какое-то время. Франция кое-как разлепил глаза, поднял голову и прищурился.

— Милорд? — скептически уточнил он. — Здесь только побирушка, подыхающий в грязи, больше никого.  
— Я могу узнать величайшую державу мира с первого взгляда, сир, и не знаю, что ответить вам на остальное.

Ради этого, пожалуй, стоило собраться с мыслями и сосредоточиться хоть немного. Франция с трудом приподнялся, опираясь на локти, и уставился на нарушителей его спокойствия. Солдаты. Вольнонаемники, может. В разговор с ним вступил, кажется, тот стройный юнец во главе отряда.

— Умно, — проворчал Франция. — Проваливайте, я хочу выпить.  
— Поезжайте без меня, — бросил мальчишка своим сопровождающим.  
— Но…  
— Я догоню. Он не опасен.

Конечно, не опасен, ухмыльнулся про себя Франция, пока два десятка лошадей трусили мимо. Он теперь вообще ни для кого угрозы не представляет.

Мальчишка легко спрыгнул с коня и бочком спустился по скользкому склону.

— Вы — моя держава, — уточнил он.  
— Бонфуа, — Франция запрокинул голову и поднёс к губам бутылку.  
— Нет. Моя держава, Франция, — юноша встал рядом с ним. Ясные глаза смотрели серьёзно.

Франция решил, что его и это не колышет.  
— А кто тебе сказал?

Ему не ответили.

— Мы едем из Шинона, со встречи с королём. И мы рассчитывали увидеть вас там же.  
— А у меня нет короля. У меня есть дофин, — доложил Франция и плюхнулся назад в грязь. Грязь противно чавкнула. — Маленький ленивый засранец, сын сумасшедшего, который мечтает спрятаться под просторной юбкой Шотландии. Мне даже эта канава роднее него. Она меня ни разу ещё не подвела.  
— Вы пьяны, — сообщил очевидное мальчишка.  
— И надеюсь не трезветь всю мою мимолётную оставшуюся жизнь, — согласился Франция. — Благослови меня Бог! — он салютовал небу бутылкой.

Бутылку тут же отобрали.

— Это ещё что?.. — начал было ошалевший от такого обращения Франция.  
— Бог предначертал вам иной путь, — ответил юнец и швырнул бутылку в сторону леса. Пока Франция пытался кое-как принять сидячее положение, мальчишка успел отыскать все запасы его вина — их постигла участь первой бутылки. Франция попытался было помешать, но его руки заботливо оттолкнули.

— Вы должны встать и идти со мной.  
— Не должен я…  
— Меня зовут Жанна д’Арк.  
— Дурацкое имя для юноши…  
— Сир, я не юноша.

Франция запнулся и осмотрел эту Жанну внимательнее: узкие плечи, плоская грудь, тонкая талия, изящные бёдра, и ещё раз, снизу вверх… Взгляд задержался на её лице. Открытое, доброе. Жанна зарделась.

— Ну… — протянул в итоге Франция. — Тогда я совсем не понимаю, что тебе от меня нужно. Я думал, ты командир тех солдат.  
— Я их командир.  
— Девушка? Юная девушка?..

Она смахнула с лица тусклую каштановую прядку.

— Я думала, что вы уже слышали.  
— Ходили на днях слухи, что какую-то ведьму увезли в Пуатье…  
— Я не ведьма! — вспыхнула она. — Меня допросили и согласились, что я не ведьма. И… и дофин назначил меня главнокомандующим вашей армии.  
— Назначил, значит, — удивился Франция. — А с чего это вдруг?

Она ответила быстро, пылко и искренне:  
— Потому что Бог послал меня спасти вас.

Франция обдумал её слова и вздохнул.

— Ну конечно. В этой стране даже последние патриоты уже свихнулись.  
— Бог предупреждал, что вы не захотите верить.  
— Как хорошо меня Всевышний понимает, оказывается, — умилился Франция. Он потёр лоб и попытался улечься обратно в грязь.

Жанна присела рядом и поймала его за отвороты мундира.  
— Вы должны идти со мной, — повторила она.

Франция вывернулся из её рук.  
— Милая, ты не так хороша лицом, чтоб настаивать.

Жанна пропустила это мимо ушей.

— Мы поедем в Орлеан и поведём солдат в бой. Бог рассказал мне, как прорвать английскую осаду.  
— Я бы и рад поверить, что Он любит меня и ненавидит англичан, но в последнее время я всё больше убеждаюсь, что Его благосклонный взгляд обходил меня стороной последнюю сотню лет. Или даже больше.  
— Что вы несёте! — вскинулась Жанна. — Что стало с вашей верой? Где ваша гордость? Я…  
— Гордость, знаешь ли, быстро улетучивается, когда ты мешком валяешься в канаве, — перебил её Франция.  
— Ну так поднимитесь!  
— Зачем? Канава, в отличие от тебя, меня не донимает, — он схватил Жанну за руки и дёрнул. Та совсем по-девчоночьи взвизгнула и рухнула к нему в объятия. Франция придержал её и выдохнул ей в губы: — Но ведь даже у сумасшедшей найдётся, чем меня убедить, кроме слов, да?..

За свою выходку Франция тут же поплатился: получил коленкой в пах и локтем в нос. А ведь он считал, что хуже его жизнь уже не станет…

Пока он корчился на земле, Жанна успела отползти.

— Никогда. Никогда даже не пытайтесь снова, — её голос звенел от гнева.  
— Я запомню, — промямлил Франция.

Жанна подождала, пока он кое-как усядется, и опустилась рядом на колени.

— Франция. Встаньте, пожалуйста. Я могу освободить вас, но вы… вы должны мне довериться.  
— Да зачем мне это? — устало отозвался он.

Она взяла его за руку, крепко стиснув ладонями пальцы. И неожиданно низко опустила голову, кланяясь.

— Я клянусь своей жизнью — своей душой! — что помогу вам возродиться или умру за вас. Моего мужества хватит на это. Сир, вы моя держава. Я никогда от вас не отрекусь.  
— Не говори так, — неловко ответил Франция. Он провёл языком по губам. — Не губи себя понапрасну.

Жанна глянула ему в глаза, и Франция понял, что ошибался дважды: она, оказывается, была очень красива. Красива той чистой красотой, которую он не сразу разглядел за скромностью.

— Верьте мне, прошу вас, — умоляюще попросила она. — А не верите — поезжайте со мной в Орлеан. Вы сами всё увидите.

Под ложечкой шевельнулся… неужели страх?.. Франция смутно припомнил, что без надежды страх существовать не может. Нелепая, слабенькая надежда, разбуженная полоумной крестьянкой в мужском платье, но Франция всё равно кивнул. Жанна помогла ему подняться. Он покачнулся. Жанна, миниатюрная девушка ростом едва ли Франции по плечо, придержала его за талию.

— Так это дофин тебе рассказал, кто я и где меня искать? — уточнил Франция, вспоминая начало их безумного разговора.

Жанна покачала головой и помогла ему взобраться в седло.  
— Бог рассказал.

Он сидел позади неё, обнимая её за талию — Жанна, кажется, больше не беспокоилась о возможных домогательствах. Франция удивлялся про себя, но за весь путь так ни разу и не попытался передвинуть руки повыше или пониже.


End file.
